<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk on Love by TerressaWinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230996">Drunk on Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner'>TerressaWinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ankko's Eternal Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Also on my wattpad account in a fanfic called Little Witch Academia 'Ankko', Drunk Akko, F/M, May be a bit cringy, Poor Andrew, so sry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate saving the world from a deadly missile, 17 year old Akko and her friends are out drinking. Akko gets ridiculously drunk and a certain someone has to take her home. In her drunken state, she decides to flirt a little. Although weird, he finds it quite to his liking as he basks in her cringy, drunken love...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ankko's Eternal Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk on Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akko! We told you not to take more than a few shots!" Sucy hiccuped out as she moaned at Akko. Akko giggled and said, "I d-did only take a f-f-few shots!" Sucy grumbed and replied, "YOU DRANK THE WHOLE DAMN BOTTLE!" Lotte watched them from across the table with a flushed face as she let out a faint hiccup and rested her head on a blushing Frank's shoulder. </p><p>The group had been out celebrating their victorious battle in the missile incident a few days ago. They decided to go to a local bar they had gone to many times in the past. They all knew that when Akko had a shot, she wouldn't want to stop and yet still chose to go knowing that they would later regret it. </p><p>Meanwhile, Diana and her entourage sat at the table next to them. As Hannah swayed and Barbara drank another shot, Diana sighed as she sipped her cup gaining admiring looks from others. She then let out a burp causing Sucy and the other to burst out laughing. She covered her mouth and blushed but then burst out laughing along with them. Akko then slammed her fist on the table and stood up swaying then said, "It's time I went home. Goooodbyeee." She waved at the others but just as she was about to leave, was stopped by Sucy who said, "There is no way in hell you're going home like that!" Sucy then looked around to find a capable candidate to take her home. Hannah and Barbara would kill her if she told Diana to do it and even she wasn't cruel enough to ruin the moment Frank and Lotte were having. Which only left..."ANDREW!" Sucy called out. Andrew twisted his head in their direction and responded, "Yes?" Sucy smirked leaving Andrew to look at her with suspicion and then demanded, "You're taking her home." Andrew's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "NO. No no no not a chance! Don't you remember the last time I took her home!" Sucy craned her neck and her thoughts went back to her opening a door to a trembling Andrew decorated in lipstick and different clothes as a drunk Akko placed a tie on his head. She then snickered and said, "Well that was in the past and this is the present." She then stood and pushed Andrew and Akko out the door. </p><p>Andrew sighed and looked over as Akko swayed an giggled. He then opened his car and carried her into the passenger seat then drove off to her house. When they arrived, he opened the door with her spare keys and then dragged her in along with him. He placed her on the couch and stood in the doorway then said, "Well I've brought you home. Now GOODBYE." Akko whined and said, "Waaaaait! What if someone breaks in!" Andrew sighed and said, "No one's gonna break in." He then turned around and Akko jumped up and grabbed his arm an said, "W-what if there's a fire!" Andrew grumbled and said, "There is NOT going to be a fire." He then shrugged her off and started to walk away. Akko desperately shouted, "Waaaaaait!" Andrew turned around and shouted, "WHAT!" She then moaned, "I-I'm scared." Andrew stared at her and she stared back with puppy eyes.</p><p>A minute passed and Andrew flung his arms in the air and shouted, "Ughhh fine!" Akko laughed as she pulled him back into the house. She then sat him down and brought a bowl of popcorn for them to share. As he watched the screen, Akko shifted towards him causing their shoulders to bump. He ignored her. She pouted and then smirked and said, "Hey. Lemme give you a massage." Andrew looked at her with suspicion but then shrugged and agreed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then started to rub them causing him to visibly relax. She smiled and then hiccuped and said, "Liking it hubby?" Andrew's eyes shot up as he repeated, "Hubby?" Akko snorted and then said, "Whenever I stare into your eyes, my heart goes thump." Andrew held the bridge of his nose and shook his head and then sniggered, "Are you flirting with me?" Akko responded, "Maybe." Andrew burst out laughing causing Akko to pout. A light bulb then flashed in her head as she stood up and headed to the kitchen then brought back a tray of food. Andrew stared at it and then asked, "Aaand. What's this?" Akko responded, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Eat up!" Andrew burst out laughing and then grabbed an apple and took a bite.</p><p>An hour went by and Akko still attemptee to win him over as she grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on it then stared into his eyes dreamily. Andrew fake swooned and then said, "How long are you going to keep this up?" Akko responded with a smile on her face, "Until I win you over. I'm gonna shower you in love! Mwahahaahahahahaha!" Andrew sighed and looked at the door plotting an attempt to escape. On the bright side, this was definitely better than what happened last time. He shudders at the memory and then responds to Akko's declaration, "You've already won me over Princess." Akko stopped laughing and stared at him with her mouth wide open. Andrew smirkd as Akko fumbled and stuttered. He should do this more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>